Todo por amor?
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Hiroki se tiene que quedar en casa de Usagi-San por un motivo desconocido, pero Misaki tiene otras cosas por las que preocuparse ¡¿Que rayos significa esa carta! !Primero muerto!. El amor antes que nada?. Mi primer fic de JR. UxM
1. Mudanza?

Mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica, amo este anime, asi que espero no haberlo destrozado. No me pertenecen (malditos derechos de autor .), pero tengo derecho a soñar con ellos, ne?

Espero que disfruten.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba limpiando el desastre que había en el departamento que compartía con el ganador del premio Kunosequemadres, el escritor Usami Akihiko cuando el sonido del timbre lo distrajo de su tarea.

-Voy!-. Gritó desde la cocina, no quería que el timbre despertara a Usagi, ya que no había dormido casi nada por terminar la novela en la que estaba trabajando, y solo Kami-Sama sabia lo que ese hombre era capaz si no se le dejaba dormir. Se estremeció de solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado por culpa de la manía del escritor de dejar todo para el último momento, demasiadas casi-violaciones hacia su persona. El había sido un adolescente completamente normal hasta que había conocido al baka de Usagi "_Maldito viejo verde_" pensó al recordar aquella vez en que sin querer había llenado a Suzuki-San de ramen y había tenido que tomar su lugar casi dos semanas…estaba completamente seguro que el escritor no le hacia al oso lo que le había hecho a él, no importaba que el hombre jurara que si, no confiaba en la palabra de Usagi respecto a eso. Otro timbrazo le recordó que había alguien en la puerta. Corrió a abrirla y casi se cae del susto al ver que el hombre que estaba del otro lado era su profesor de Literatura.

-Konnichiwa, Kamijou-Oni, quiero decir Sensei, que se le ofrece, creí que el trabajo era para hasta dos semanas…- lo saludó nervioso, con ese profesor nunca se sabia, su apodo se lo había ganado a pulso, el _demonio Kamijou._

-Tendría que haber supuesto que te encontraría aquí, vine a ver a Akihiko, no visito a los alumnos para que me den sus trabajos Takahashi, yo también tengo una vida- no menciono que su trabajo era la mitad de esta, no creyó necesario que el mocoso de Usami lo supiera- Esta Akihiko?-

-Etto…esta dormido si quiere venir después…- -_Como por ejemplo cuando yo no este…_- Gracias a Usagi sabia que él y Kamijou eran amigos de la infancia, pero nunca antes lo había visitado, cosa por lo que Misaki agradecía a todos los Kami-Sama que conocía.

-Si pudiera venir después lo habría hecho, necesito hablar ahora con Akihiko- Misaki casi pudo ver el subrayado en el _ahora_ de Kamijou.

Al ver que el niño nada mas se le quedaba viendo sin hacer nada, Hiroki (es tan raro decirle Hiroki ,, me siento rara…prometo que es mi ultimo comentario ;D) suspiró estresado y se coló por la puerta.

-Eh!...profesor…- comenzó Misaki, pero el otro hombre lo ignoro y comenzó a gritar llamando al escritor que dormía en el piso de arriba.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Usagi salio con cara de pocos amigos( pocos amigos?, con cara de estoy encabronado con el mundo) y con Suzuki-San abrazado con un brazo.

-Hiroki?, que demonios quieres?...por que lo dejaste entrar Misaki?- dijo viendo enfurruñado al ultimo (mas bien con cara de te las voy a hacer pagar…cuando estemos a solas…)

Antes de que Misaki pudiera explicarse e intentar salvar el pellejo….o su sano descanso Hiroki se le adelantó:

-No esto aquí por gusto Akihiko-baka…solo digamos que por cuestiones de fuerza mayor tengo que quedarme unos días aquí-

-Y que rayos te hace pensar que puedes quedarte en MI casa?- Usami tenia esa cara de miedo que pone cuando lo despiertan, Misaki comenzó a sudar, sabía que esa discusión no podía ser buena para él, de alguna forma u otra acabaría pagándola, ya fuera si Kamijou-Oni se quedaba o no _Oni-Chan…por qué a mi?? _Pensó Misaki casi llorando

-Una sola cosa que se llama…ME LO DEBES!!- Hirko había enfatizado lo ultimo lanzándole un libro que estaba junto a él, usami lo esquivo por los pelos.

-Hum, yo no te debo nada, has que se vaya Misaki…mmm y después sube-terminó después de ver como estaba vestido…mala día para ponerse la blusa de osito que Usagi le había regalado, pero ese no era el único problema, la cara de kamijou le decía de que solo muerto podría mover al hombre de ahí…que había hecho en su vida pasada para ser castigado de esa forma?, por el rabillo del ojo observó a usami, quien seguí en las escaleras viendo a Hiroki con cara de sorpresa. El ojiverde sintió curiosidad y lentamente se voleto otra vez hacia kamijou-San…quien en ese momento se estaba quitando la camiseta…

-Kamijou-senpai!!!, Nani!!??- Misaki estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y hay que entender al pobre, Kamijou-Oni (XDDD) se estaba desnudando enfrente de él (*¬*)y eso comenzaba a resultar un trauma

-Ves esto?, dijo Hiroki señalando una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de su corazón- Ehh?, te recuerda algo??-

-Tsk, un juramento de cuando eramos niños no es válido en algo como es…- un libro directo a su cabeza lo hizo callarse

-Pero yo si tengo que hospedarte cada vez que "tienes que viajar", ne?- le echo en cara Hiroki. Misaki recordó todos los "viajes" de Usagi…siempre eran de algunos días…justamente cuando Aikawa iba por los manuscritos…ahora ya sabía donde rayos se metía. El escritor nunca se lo había revelado ya que según decía "no quería ponerlo en peligro" Bah, siempre acababa en problemas por su culpa, así que podía haberle ahorrado la angustia…Mientras nuestro querido Misaki seguí pensando todas esas cosas los dos amigos de la infancia seguían peleándose sobre los términos exactos de un pacto hecho mucho tiempo atrás, no es muy interesante, son unos cuantos gritos, reclamos y..OMG, se me había olvidado Hiro-San sigue con la camiseta levantada *¬*

Misaki seguía cavilando en eso mientras los dos amigos de la infancia seguían discutiendo sobre los términos exactos de un pacto hecho mucho tiempo atrás y sobre si los osos de peluche eran adecuados para un hombre adulto.

-Con Suzuki-San no te metas Hiroki-

-Yo me meto con quien se me de la gana y quieras o no me voy a quedar aquí- Akihiko sabía mejor que nadie lo testarudo que podía ser el profesor de literatura, y aunque él era igual o más decidió que esa batalla ya estaba perdida…por ahora.

-Haz lo que quieras- murmuró encerrándose en su cuarto. El sonido de la puerta sacó a Misaki de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta que el maestro ya estaba deshaciendo su maleta se dio cuenta de que sus días estaban contados, nada bueno podía salir de eso…por lo menos no para él. Discretamente se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo (y tal vez cortarse las venas) pero la voz de Kamijou-Senpai lo detuvo.

-Y bueno Takahashi, donde esta ese proyecto?, eeee Takahashi!, no te desmayes!

* * *

Algo corto, pero espero que les guste.

Espero no haber quedado terriblemente OCC [?], justo ahora estoy algo cansada, asi que solo les pido que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review. No es difícil ,es gratis y me alegraran el día.

Amenazas, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas, chistes...todo se acepta ;D, excepto insultos, si no les gusto hay algo que se llama educación, utilícenla sabiamente.

**Su amiga**

Sha-Lin


	2. Salvado por Hiroki?

Bueno, no tengo disculpa, soy tardada, eso es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa. Me hago bolas cuando debo terminar el capitulo.

Pero sin mas, espero que lo disfruten.

No me pertenecen (malditos derechos de autor)

* * *

Cap II

-Todo esto es tu culpa Hiroki- Usami había estampado al susodicho contra la pared y lo tenía alzado por el cuello de la camisa –¿Qué rayos le hiciste?- siseo enojado (y repito, no enojado, encabronado con…bueno, ahora con Hiro-San)

-Yo no le hice nada, y suéltame de una vez- Hiroki no podía dejar de notar que hacía unos años tener a Akihiko tan cerca de él lo hubiera puesto a hiperventilar, pero las cosas habían cambiado y la verdad comenzaba a dolerle, así que trató de zafarse del agarre del otro sin muy buenos resultados.

-No me vengas con esas, estaba perfectamente normal hasta hace unos momentos, ¿¡que rayos le hiciste?!- volvió a preguntar levantando la voz

_Bueno_, pensó Hiroki, _nota para el futuro: NUNCA decirle a Akihiko nada acerca del mocoso, aunque se lo vayan a tragar una pandilla de hipopótamos voladores._ –Ya te dije que no le hice nada!, nada más le pregunte por el proyecto que les deje…pero era una maldita broma!-

-Estas muerto Hiroki- lo amenazo Usami, pero para suerte del profesor justo en ese momento Misaki abrió los ojos.

-U-sa-gi- dijo con un voz débil y tambaleante. El hombre se acerco ipso facto al sillón en el que descansaba el universitario.

-Te sientes bien Misaki?- la cara de Usami era una máscara de preocupación que se podría haber confundido de paternal por la diferencia de edades, pero Hiroki conocía a Akihiko demasiado bien y sabia que lo que Usami sentía era otro tipo de amor, nunca habían hablado al respecto, pero su intuición no solía fallar cuando se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, podía ser distraído pero toda una vida de conocer al escritor(y la mitad de ella enamorado de él) había logrado que conociera cada una de sus reacciones, y por lo que había visto Usami estaba perdidamente enamorado del _mocoso_.

"Como yo y Nowaki…"- no podía creer que _él_, hubiera pensado _eso_, en que rayos se había convertido, en una colegiala enamorada?, gracias a Kami-sama que solo lo había pensado, no creía poder aguantar un episodio igual al que tuvo con Miyagi por su gran bocota y la intervención de unas cuantas cervezas.

-Usa-gi…BAKA!!!- termino gritando Misaki, sobresaltando a los dos hombres que lo observaban- podrías explicarme que es esto!!?- le pregunto, estrellándole una carta que traía en las manos en la cara- Casi me muero por culpa de esto!

-Ha-ha- dijo sin ganas Hiroki- Creo que _alguien_ me debe una disculpa_-_ dijo mientras miraba significativamente a Akihiko, quien lo ignoro, no necesitaba leer la carta para saber el contenido, así que solamente se había sentado en el sillón enfrente de Misaki y estaba tomando una taza de té que el universitario había preparado antes de que Hiroki llegara.

-El té esta frío Misaki…-

-CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA BAAAKAAA!!-

-No se puede tomar si esta tan frío-

Misaki sentía la vena de su sien a punto de explotar, ¡estaba en una crisis nerviosa!, ¡¿A quién demonios le importaba que el té estuviera frío?!

Hiroki jamás hubiera pensado que el niño que tenía enfrente de él pudiera despedir un aura peligrosa, que tal, incluso el gran Hiro-san se podía equivocar…a veces.

-La próxima vez que vea a Aikawa tendré que matarla- suspiro cansinamente Usami- Como puedo confiar en ella si va dejando cartas tiradas por ahí, después de decirle específicamente que no te las dejara a la mano?, mmm, debe ser una venganza por aquel incidente con el patito de goma…-

-USAMI!!, contestame de una vez!-

-…No, no lo creo-

Hiroki estaba muy entretenido con esa "pequeña" pelea, estaba haciendo pequeños cálculos mentales sobre en cuanto tiempo tendría que llamar a la ambulancia para que fueran a recoger los restos de Akihiko, ya que Takahashi parecía estar a punto de cometer un asesinato, y él no sería quien se metería en su camino.

-Eres un maldito tarado!, contéstame de una vez!-

-No quiero-

-USAAAAGIII!!!!-

-No lo voy a hacer-

Después de unos 5 minutos i_guales_, Hiroki ya estaba más que cansado, prefería volver a sus casa con _eso _antes que seguir un instante en esa casa, bueno, viéndolo de nuevo, la pelea entre koibitos era preferible a su casa en ese momento-Estúpido Nowaki y estúpidas ideas de Nowaki- refunfuño en voz alta, sin embargo los dos hombres seguían enfrascados en su pelea (si se le puede llamar asi) así que sin darse cuenta que estaba diciéndolo en voz alta siguió con su monologo.

-" Él o yo Nowaki, no puedo creer que me haya dejado tirado por eso. "Pero mirelo Hiro-San, los ojitos…" y para colmo a mi madre tenía que ocurrírsele visitarnos "Hiro-Chan esta precioso, no seas tan amargado", mi propia madre se pone en mi contra

"Por favor Hiro-San, ni se dará cuenta que está aquí, además no lo podemos dejar solo en la calle" Ja, como que no?, "Si necesita tiempo para reflexionarlo para mi esta bien Hiro-San, lo esperare" ¿¡Quien se cree el idiota que es!? ¡¿Reflexionarlo!?, ¡BAAKA!, ¡NO QUIERO UN MALDITO PERRO!- termino estrellando las manos contra la mesa.

Misaki que seguía enfrascado gritándole a Usami, brincó sobresaltado, pero el escritor que en un momento de la discusión habia comenzado a ignorar al universitario, había sido testigo del monologo completo, se echo a reir.

-Todo este drama por un perro Hiroki?

-Ehh?, de que me estas habl….-fue bajando el volumen de voz mientras iba captando lo que acababa de pasar

1: Takahashi no había matado a Akihiko, malo.

2: El había comenzado a pensar en voz alta, muy malo

3: Akihiko lo había oído, TERRIBLEMENTE MALO!

-he,he, etto…haha, me salió bien?, es la representación de una obra muy famosa… la vamos a montar en la Univesidad…ha ha- la gota en la frente de Hiroki no podía ser mas grande.

-Que obra?- le pregunto Usami escépticamente-_Shimatta_- maldijo Hiroki, la próxima vez debía usar esa mentira para alguien que no leyera tanto como él.

-hehe…etto….que tarde es,ne?, jojo, alguien tiene hambre, hay que comer okonomiyakis!, son muy sanos y en Osaka preparan unos excelentes Haha uff, donde habré dejado ese libro, haha- Hiroki estaba sufriendo uno de sus muy conocidos ataques de nervios en los que no podía hilvanar dos ideas juntas.

Usami lo miró sin hacer ningún comentario, tomo a Suzuki-San del brazo y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor.

-Misaki…tengo hambre-

El joven se había perdido en algún momento de la plática y en esos momentos estaba algo sorprendido, o más bien totalmente shockeado, viendo a Oni no Kamijou (;D) ir de una lado a otro del apartamento aventando libros y riendo a carcajadas histéricas, asi que sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo murmuro un débil hai y comenzó a preparar la comida, frito de verduras con salchichas.

-En forma de pulpos Misaki- dijo Usagi-san desde su lugar en el comedor.

-hum, asintió Misaki todavía medio ido, observando a Hiro-San girar como un torbellino. Usami pensó que tal vez la visita de Hiroki no era tan mala, después de todo lo había sacado de un aprieto, y lo único que tenía que hacer para que se largara era comprar un perro, por lo que había podido escuchar, la estadía del joven maestro bien podía ser provechosa para él, siempre y cuando no saliera de ese estado de trance.

-Misaki?- dijo el escritor probando suerte

-mmm?- contestó cortando las salchichas

-Firme un contrato en el que al parecer nos encontramos obligados a participar en una serie BL, basada en una de mis novelas…No leí el contrato, y por eso estamos atorados en esto, esta bien?

-Hai hai, ya casi esta lista la comida- contestó sin prestar atención a las palabras del escritor.

Usami sonrió lentamente, definitivamente eso iba cada vez mejor, prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda bocanada y se dispuso a disfrutar de su vida, que por el momento, no podía ser mas perfecta.

* * *

Que tal?, mejorando?. Espero con toda mi alma que si.

Les agradezco profundamente todos sus comentarios, no tienen una idea de lo que significan para mí. Si me quieren porfavor dejenme un review, y si no, tambien.

Ya saben

No es difícil ,es gratis y me alegraran el día.

Amenazas, felicitaciones, propuestas indecorosas, chistes...todo se acepta ;D, excepto insultos, si no les gusto hay algo que se llama educación, utilícenla sabiamente.

**Su amiga**

Sha-Lin


	3. Impulsos y Malas Ideas

No voy a poner excusa, me tarde demasiado, sin embargo creanme que no fue por gusto, pasaron tantas cosas malas alrededor de este fic, que incluso considere dejarlo...pero bueno, superó las pruebas y ¡aquí está!. ESpero les guste

Los personajes no son míos, si asi fera iriamos en la 4ta temporada y con una película de por medio ;D

* * *

Cap III

Misaki se estiro lentamente mientras daba un largo bostezo, miro a su alrededor y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada cuando de repente cayó en cuenta de algo _Ese no era su cuarto, Usami estaba durmiendo a su lado y NO traían ropa_. Misaki se sonrojó inmediatamente y escondió la cabeza debajo de las sabanas. Como había pasado eso?, en que momento como y porque!?. Su imaginación comenzó a desarrollar unas cuantas historias sobre la manera en la que él había terminado en esa situación. La que más le gustaba era la del rapto por parte de los hipopótamos voladores en tutús rosas, después de que le habían dado una flor que lo dejaba fuera de combate y por supuesto, Usami era el cerebro detrás de toda la operación. Sin embargo sabía que las posibilidades de aquello era casi nulas ( no importaba que tanto dinero tuviera Usagi, no creia que tuviera la paciencia para entrenar hipopótamos para sus propósitos pervertidos, claro que con ese viejo verde uno nunca podía estar totalmente seguro) asi que debía admitir que lo más probable es que se hubiera emborrachado y Usami lo hubiera tomado como una "invitación a usarlo de juguete sexual". Trató de controlar su respiración que se estaba agitando mientras imaginaba las posibles escenas que se habían llevado a cabo ayer en esa habitación mientras un dolor agudo un poco más alla de la espalda le confirmaba varios escenarios –_Maldito Usagi, es la última vez que vuelvo a tomar_ lo juro!- terminó gritando con emoción –Shi-ma-tta- murmuró al sentir como Usami se revolvía en las sabanas, despertándose...con un humor de perros, como ya era costumbre.

-¿Que tienes Misaki?- le preguntó con una voz que advertía que mas valía que fuera algo importante

-Etto...Nandemondai...- murmuró rehusando la mirada del escritor, pero algo en su interior (llamado no tener sentido de sobrevivencia) lo obligó a levantar la vista y encarar al hombre que trataba de volver a dormir a su lado –Hu, mejor dicho, ¡¿Que rayos significa esto?!-

- ¿A que te refieres?- para cualquier persona el tono de voz de Usami habría sido una advertencia de que lo mejor era quedarse callado y esperar a que Kami-Sama se apiadara de su alma, pero como todos sabemos, Misaki tiene esa pequeña manía de meterse en problemas, sobre todo cuando son problemas que ponen en peligro su trasero.

-¿Que demonios hago en tu habitación y por qué no tengo _nada puesto?_- le preguntó ignorando todas las señales de peligro de las cuales la primera era la mirada de pervertido que tenía Usagi al ver que el universitario seguía sin ropa.

-Ja, ¿no es más que obvio?, Por qué ayer hicimos "eso" y "esto" y luego te hice...-

-Kyaaa!!!!!, ya cállate, eso ya lo sé- murmuró sonrojándose, sin darse cuenta que eso lo hacia verse aún mas _apetecible_ para el escritor- A lo que me refiero es cuando demonios di mi autorización para tal cosa!?- terminó estrellando los puños contra la cama, todavía con las mejillas rojas.

-Como si necesitará tu autorización, recuerda que eres MIO, pero contestando a tu pregunta, después de cenar te pregunté y me dijiste que si- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a enrollarse en las sábanas.

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡NANI????!! _Yo_, te dije a ti que _si_??...nno, es imposible, Usagi no baka, cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me hago el dormido y aunque lo hiciera no es razón pa...-

-Estabas despierto y fue un claro si, así que podrías dejar de quejarte de una vez y dejarme dormir, a menos que quieras continuar lo de anoche- mirándolo con su mejor cara de viejo verde, haciendo que Misaki al fin decidiera quedarse callado...hasta que un pequeño flashback le vino a la cabeza

_-Misaki?- dijo el escritor probando suerte_

_-mmm?- contestó cortando las salchichas_

_-Firme un contrato en el que al parecer nos encontramos obligados a participar en una serie BL, basada en una de mis novelas…No leí el contrato, y por eso estamos atorados en esto, esta bien?_

_-Hai hai, ya casi esta lista la comida- contestó sin prestar atención a las palabras del escritor._

_Usami sonrió lentamente, definitivamente eso iba cada vez mejor, prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda bocanada y se dispuso a disfrutar de su vida, que por el momento, no podía ser mejor._

-¡!!!BAKA!!!!- gritó al recordar lo que ayer había ignorado y saltó sobre el escritor con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo, pero claro que el otro hombre lo tomó como una provocación y la prueba de que Misaki al fin sacaba su lado seme al aire, pero para suerte de ambos (buena para Misaki, mala para Usami, dependiendo de donde se vea) a Hiroki se le ocurrió interrumpir justo en ese momento, quedando medio en shock por la escena que involucraba a _su_ amigo de la infancia y _su_ alumno, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse viendo como tonto y con un extraño tic en el ojo

- Kamijou-Sensei no es lo que parece, etto, jaja, en serio no es...-

-Que demonios quieres Hiroki, no ves que estoy ocupado?, - le recriminó Usami mientras le tapaba la boca al pobre universitario

-...- Hiroki no podía contestar ya que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina procesando lo que estaba viendo"_Están ambos sin ropa, está en la cama_

-Demonios Hiroki, fuera de aqui-

-...- ..._ Takahashi está sobre él...Kami Sama, Akihiko es el uke!!??_

_- _Me oíste Hiroki, sal de aquí de una buena ves o continuare sin importarme tu presencia...-

Misaki casi se pone a llorar al oír esas palabras, conocía lo suficiente al escritor como para saber que era cierto y no dudaría en cumplir lo dicho, ya que su libido era mayor a su conciencia sobre los problemas que podría acarrearle a Misaki, sin embargo para suerte suya, Hiroki reacciono con "continuare sin importarme tu presencia" y se dispuso a dar el mensaje por el que había interrumpido.

- El tonto de Isaka y una tal Aikawa acaban de ...- Pero como ya sabemos la joven en cuestión es fanática de interrumpir ese tipo de escenas y esta no fue la excepción y bueno a Isaka parece no incomodarle el aparecer en momentos así

-Usami-Sensei, podría hacer el favor de vestirse, no se acuerda que ayer le dije que teniamos una junta con la gente de la televisión?, y tu Misaki-Kun?, también deberias estar listo, cuando Usami-sensei les hablo de ti quedaron fascinados y nos obligaron a incluirte en el contrato, pero verdad que tu estas dispuesto Misaki-kun?- le preguntó la joven sonriendo mientras le lanzaba ropa al escritor

-Pero claro que Chibi-tan nos ayudara, ne?, no querrá decepcionar a todos los fans de "Junjyou Romántica", quienes nos han seguido fielmente pasando por las novelas, los cd dramas y el anime- dijo Isaka con unos extraños brillitos y florecitas alrededor suyo

-je..je, nani?- dijo Misaki a punto de un colapso por toda esa "nueva información"

-Qué no te lo había dicho Akihiko?, pero mira si seras tonto- le dijo Isaka al escritor soltando un bufido, el otro hombre no pudo decirle nada por miedo a que Aikawa lo matara si no se vestía a toda velocidad.

Hiroki no estaba pasando un buen rato, tenía la ligera sospecha de que por alguna extraña razón, él estaba involucrado de una manera que no le convenía en lo absoluto. No entendía del todo sobre lo que estaban hablando, pero en su interior sentía una incomodidad que se incrementaba con cada palabra que escuchaba. De repente le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en la que Akihiko había usado su nombre para una de esas historias BL pervertidas en las que tanto se entretenía escribiendo. Cuando escucho la palabra _novela _un sudor frio comenzó a correr por su espalda, y la alarma de problemas empezó a sonar en su cabeza.

-Ah, es una lástima que todavía no hayamos encontrado a los actores ideales para la otra serie de Usami-sensei, la de "Amor Profesional" que trata de la relación entre un profesor universitario y un aspirante a pediatra, aunque para el anime tuvimos que combinarla con Junjou Romantica y le quedo el nombre más lindo "Junjou egoist", kyaaaaaaa, es tan linda, Nowaki es un amor y…- una Aikawa emocionada después de terminar de vestir a Usami

_piiip piiiip piiiiiip piiiip" la alarma en la cabeza de Hiroki sonaba cada vez mas fuerte_

_-_que curioso que lo menciones Aikawa…-comenzó el escritor viendo a Kamijou con cara de "_asi que te querías quedar en mi casa, ne? Ahora pagaras las consecuencias kukuku_"

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

-porque mi inspiración para esa historia…-

-_no lo hagas Akihiko, no lo hagas…-_

-Está justo aq…-

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

-YO LO HAGO!!!- gritó Hiroki, todos se le quedaron viendo en shock, excepto Usami, quien más bien se veía sumamente divertido, como si algún maquiavélico plan se hubiera puesto en macha. Claro que el pobre profesor estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, acababa de ofrecerse para participar en una serie BL, enfrente de uno d sus alumnos y no solo eso, COMO DEMONIOS SE LO DIRIRA A NOWAKI!?, ó a la otra parte de su mente que seguía demasiado en shock como para reaccionar

-eh?, hablas en serio Hiroki?- le preguntó un desconcertado Isaka- Sabes de que estamos hablando?, es una serie BL…

- etto, hai, no hay problema, después de todo se la debo a Akihiko- Hiroki se encontraba a unos cuantos segundos de desmayarse, su vida se estaba yendo al traste en un solo día.

-Bueno…muchas gracias…creo- Isaka se le quedó viendo como si no confiara en lo absoluto en las "buena voluntad" de Hiroki.

-Quita esa expresión, soy un buen amigo, algún problema?- Debía practicar el arte de mentir que también se le daba a Akihiko, podía sentir como un tic en el ojo amenazaba con delatarlo.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, discúlpame por dudar de tus _puras intenciones_. Como estoy hablando con el ángel Hiroki y no con el demonio en persona…

Misaki había dejado de prestar atención a la plática desde que su sensei se había propuesto para hacer algo así. _Su_ sensei, el _demonio_ Kamijou… ¡¿En qué momento el mundo se había vuelto loco!?. Algo en su interior se removió incómodo ante la posibilidad de que la descompensación en el Universo hubiera sido su culpa, después de todo, un sano y normal universitario no debía estar en una situación como esa, ó si?...ó si?!!!

-Y por qué no invitas a tu _amigo_ Nowaki, eh Hiroki?- la cara de Usagi no podía ser descrita de otra manera más que de malvada.

-Je-je…no lo creo…- Nada más eso faltaría. Conocía demasiado bien a Nowaki para saber que lo mejor era que él no se enterara de nada, así el podría zafarse de todo ese asunto más rápidamente.

Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que tu _amigo_ estará deseoso de participar, sobre todo cuando se entere de que la historia está basada en us…-

-Ya cállate Baka-hiko!!!!- la vena en la frente del profesor estaba a punto de explotar (de hecho era un milagro que no lo hubiera hecho ya), nunca en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien como en ese momento.

-No se me da la gana-

-tu… bastardo…-

Nowaki estaba jugando con el cachorro que tantos problemas le había ocasionado con él. Nunca había pensado que Hiro-San en realidad fuera a irse, después de todo, ¿Cómo era posible odiar a una criatura tan tierna?. Suspiró de nuevo, apesadumbrado. Él había pensado que el profesor iba a estar encantado de tener una mascota, pero su "suegra" le había explicado que el joven profesor le tenía aversión a los canes desde un suceso ocurrido en su infancia del que Akihiko lo había salvado. Nowaki no pudo dejar de notar que la madre de Hiro-San hablaba casi con adoración del premiado escritor. Eso no dejaba de molestar al joven, y por si fuera poco la señora había tratado de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que posiblemente su amado se encontrara en el apartamento de Usami. Por si necesitaba algo para hacerlo arrepentirse aún más de su decisión del perro. Pero es que no había podido resistirse. La carita del animal era simplemente adorable, pero por su culpa había enviado a su Hiro-san a las garras del escritor ese.

Sabía que su actitud era infantil y que no debía preocuparse, ya que el profesor le había dicho varias veces que él era a quien amaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse celoso, después de todo, Usami-San era el primer amor de Hiroki. Suspiró de nuevo mientras se le quedaba viendo al vacio, pensando en que podía hacer para evitar que aquello se volviera un pleito de dimensiones épicas. El can al verlo apesadumbrado comenzó a gimotear suavemente restregando su hocico contra la mano de Nowaki, tratando de llamar su atención, sin embargo el joven no reaccionaba, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el ser que amaba. Sin darse cuenta Nowaki fue deslizándose lentamente sobre el suelo, adentrándose en un estado de somnolencia en el que tristes sueños comenzaron a inundar su mente, pesadillas en las que perdía a Hiro-San para siempre.

Nowaki despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, el último sueño había sido tan real, pero no triste, la tristeza lo embargó porque en su sueño, el profesor lo arropaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios, y Nowaki no pudo dejar de pensar que era porque lo dejaba para siempre. Suspiró pesadamente y se quitó la cobija de encima, _que extraño_-pensó- _no recuerdo haberme tapado._ No le dio más importancia, ya que seguramente era su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Ya se iba a volver a acostar cuando escucho una voz demasiado familiar para él, tanto que podría haberla reconocido en cualquier lugar.

-GYAAAAAAAAA!!! TASKEEETEE!!!! UNA BESTIA ASESINA INTENTA DEVORARME!!!- Nowaki corrió hacia la cocina, de donde provenía ese grito de auxilio. Se escucharon varias sartenes y trastes cayendo al suelo y después un pequeño grito ahogado, así que la escena que el joven pediatra vio cuando entro a la cocina fue de un Hiroki tirado en el piso de la cocina con una olla en la cabeza y usando una cuchara para mantener alejado al cachorro que por alguna razón parecía empecinado en acercarse al profesor. Nowaki se acercó rápidamente hacía donde estaban ambos y retiro al cachorro para que Hiro-San pudiera sentarse normalmente.

Hiroki sentía sus mejillas arder mientras la mirada de Nowaki lo revisaba de pies a cabeza como si de un espejismo se tratara, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle disculpas por cómo había reaccionado ante algo tan insulso como eso, pero no lo hizo, sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, así que espero a que su amante terminará su inspección y se acercara a besarlo, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder. Nowaki se inclinó lentamente hacia su amado, apoyando sus manos contra la pared que estaba detrás de Hiro-San, acercándose con delicadeza al rostro del profesor, el cual estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Jamás entendería como es que una persona podía llegar a ser tan adorable. Beso suavemente esos labios que lo enloquecían, sin embargo la sed por aquella persona era demasiado intensa, así que sus besos comenzaron a volverse más profundos y salvajes. Sintió como el castaño trataba de separarse, sin embargo no se lo permitió, jalándolo y poniéndolo debajo de él. Mordisqueo un poco su labio inferior obligándolo a tener libre acceso a su boca y separándose de él solamente para tomar aire. Su Hiro-San era tan perfecto, era hermoso, delicioso, inteligente...era tan perfecto que a veces se sorprendía de la suerte que tenía de estar con él, y por eso es que quería ponerse a su nivel, para que el profesor también pensara lo mismo sobre él. Lo que Nowaki no sabía y Hiroki jamás le confesaría es que él sentía lo mismo, que había días en los que despertaba sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de su amante a su lado y se preguntaba que tenía él de bueno como para merecerse a alguien tan increíble como el joven de cabellos azabaches. Sin embargo era un secreto para ambos, ya que temían que si confesaban sus sentimientos el otro podría dejarlo, dándose cuenta de la "verdad" y buscándose a alguien mejor. Ahí radicaba el egoísmo de ambos, amando demasiado como para dejar ir al otro, queriendo al amado tan desesperadamente que se permitían el buscar su felicidad, manteniendo a la pareja a su lado, aunque sintieran que no eran los convenientes para el otro.

Nowaki siguio besandolo, olvidando sus amargos pensamientos y deleitandose con su amado, siguiendo con sus manos cada línea del cuerpo de este, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el delicado contorno de su rostro, pegando frente con frente y observándolo directamente a los ojos ocasionando que el otro se sonrojara aun mas

-¿Qué tanto miras idiota?

-te amo hiro-san

-…y yo a ti tonto…-

Esa noche el pobre vecino tuvo que dormir con orejeras a pesar de estar en pleno verano, los sonidos que salían del otro apartamento eran demasiado _intensos_ como para permitirle un sano descanso, con razón le habían hecho un descuento tan grande en la compra del inmueble, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, así que intento ignorar los Hiro-San y Nowakis que salían del otro lado de la pared, y se dispuso a dormir, envidiando un poco a los dos koibitos de los que era vecino, ya que esa era una escena que se repetía varias veces a la semana, y en vacaciones, al día.

Usami sonrío levemente mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, su vida era hermosa, y todo se lo debía a su amado Misaki, quien le había dado un sentido a su vida, quien lo cuidaba cuando lo necesitaba, quien iluminaba su camino, aquel que lloraba por él, con quien las noches de pasión eran maravillosas, quien le servía de inspiración para sus novelas, le preparaba la comida, se deprimía si se separaban, le mostraba su amor con pequeños gestos que lo hacían increiblemnete feliz, lo apoyaba en todo…

-¿Me estás oyendo Baka Usagi?, ¿¡como te atreves a firmar algo asi sin mi permiso?!, ¿¡o sin haberlo leído siquiera!? Oeeeee, ¡¡¡¡te estoy hablando idiota viejo verde!!!!!

-…-

Sí, la vida de Usami Akihiko, no podía ser mas hermosa, mientras que su joven amante se lamentaba de su mala suerte, quemando un poco de incienso a ver si asi purificaba su alma, mientras llamaba a su nii-chan para que lo rescatara.

Esto pasó en el verano de los 19 años de Takahashi Misaki, y en los 7 de Suzuki-San (dato aportado por el ganador del premio Naomori a más corta edad cuando se le pregunto cuántos años tenía)

* * *

¿Que tal?. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ademas es el más largo que he hecho ^-^, me siento orgullosa de mi misma :D

De cualquier forma ya saben, dejenme sus comentarios, eso es el verdadero premio, dejenme saber si les gustó, si creen que debería de hacer esto, sus ideas para otro capi (serán muy agradecidas), chistes (malos o buenos...incluso cochinos xDDD), tomatazos...en fin, de todo ^-^

Besos

Su amiga

Sha-Lin


	4. Extrañas Reacciones

U-U urgh, bueno hoy nos es un buen día para ningún mexicano como se podrán imaginar...de hecho ya tenía este cap desde hace un buen, pero quería ver como quedaba México para subirlo...felicidades a las hermanas y hermanos argentinos...pero ese fuera de lugar fue lo que nos chingó el partido, y luego con el tarado de Osorio...jeje ya bueno, bueno. Ganen contra Alemania ;D.

De cualquier forma quiero agradecer a todos lo que se toman un momento de sus vidas para leer este fic, y mas aún para los que me dejan sus lindos reviews..en serio no tienen una idea de como me alegran el día.

Este cap esta...jeje, sexoso sin ser sexoso xDDD, lo siento pero yo no se escribir Lemon xDDD, me da pena, me pongo roja y mis manos se niegan a escribir, de hecho siento lo mismo que cuando Misaki intenta leer xDDDD... pero hice mi mejor intento xDDD

Espero que disfruten el cap y nos vemos mas abajo ;D

Este capítulo esta dedicado a una mega-hiper-linda persona que me salvo del hoyo negro que me había tragado, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo **esmeralda-chan**!, te juro que no se que habría hecho sin ti ;D

y ahora mi parte favorita ¬¬ (sarcasmo) el maldito Disclaimer... No, no son míos, de ser así...bueno jeje *¬*...lo dejare a su imaginación...

* * *

Cap IV

Nowaki sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras preparaba el café para cuando se despertará su amado. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, solo sabía que era la persona más afortunada del mundo, había pasado de lamentarse y sufrir a tener una de las _mejores_ noches de su vida, además de que Hiro-San había accedido a conservar al pequeño cachorro que seguía dormido entre las sábanas que estaban tiradas en la sala. En serio no tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado, pero definitivamente iba a aprovechar la situación. Se había perdido en sus fantasías en las que un profesor de universidad lo bañaba lentamente a la luz de las estrellas en un onsen (ya quisiera yo ver eso) cuando el timbre del teléfono lo despertó.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se preguntó en voz alta. Decidió dejarlo sonar, ese sería un día solo para Hiro-San y él, no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un teléfono se pusiera en el camino

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

-Hoy le haré un desayuno especial a Hiro-San, ya que necesito que tenga fuerzas para todo el día- se dijo mientras ponía su mejor cara de pervertido, esa que provocaba que el castaño se sonrojará y lo golpeará en la cabeza

Solo esperaba que Hiro-San siguiera con el mismo humor de la noche anterior, y que no hubiera sido un momento de amnesia combinada con bastante perversión. Sonrió al recordar la gran gama de posiciones que habían estrenado…a petición del castaño

Claro que con ese maldito timbre todo podía salir mal, ya que al profesor no le daban ninguna gracia los relojes despertadores o los teléfonos sonando a las 8am en domingo

_!_

Se apresuró a contestarlo para evitar una verdadera tragedia para él y su "amigo" quien se animaba bastante nada más de imaginar todos los escenarios posibles con el delicioso cuerpo de Hiro-San

-Moshi-Mos…-

-Ah Hiroki, ya le dijiste a Nowaki sobre la serie BL?- La voz de Usami siempre le había parecido bastante fastidiosa al joven pediatra, pero había pronunciado el nombre de Hiro-San, lo cuál evitó que colgara el teléfono inmediatamente, además de que por alguna razón también había dicho el suyo…

-¿Qu…-

-La serie Hiroki, la serie, ¿o ya se te olvido? Espero que no, ya que la próxima semana es la firma del contrato ¿recuerdas?, y al parecer la directora se emociono bastante al enterarse de que son una pareja real y no actores, como sea, nada más hablé para recordártelo, Sayounara…-

-Matte!, de que…- No pudo terminar su frase, del otro lado del teléfono ya no había nadie, solo quedaba ese _piiip piip _incesante que remarcaba su pensamiento de "Que demonios fue eso?"

Claro que debemos recordar que estamos hablando del gran Usami Akihiko, quien además de ser un genio lleva siendo amigo de Kamijou Hiroki desde la infancia, por lo que sabía perfectamente que no le iba a decir nada a Nowaki, que la reconciliación iba a ser bastante apasionada y que eso lo dejaría tan cansado que no estaría despierto hasta las diez como mínimo. Pero sobre todo sabia que ese no era el timbre de voz del castaño, por lo que si juntamos las pruebas nos queda bastante claro que es un bastardo que hace lo que se la da la gana y siempre se sale con la suya, de hecho alguien debería ponerle un letrero de "no soy perro pero muerdo…y muy fuerte" con la cara de Misaki pegada y diciendo "Cuidado! …bueno, a mi no me ha mordido exactamente… por lo menos no muy fuerte" pero entonces tendría que haber una carita de Usami cargando a Misaki y mordiéndole la oreja…y los padres se quejarían de que sus niños todavía son sanos de mente y no deben ver cosas que puedan implicar s-e-x-o (lo que no saben es que sus angelitos son fans de Junjou xDDD, eso si sería bueno, ya me callo pues xD)

-Con quien hablabas?- le preguntó un curioso Misaki desde la cocina- ¿era onii-chan?, me lo hubieras pasado…-

-Tranquilo, no era Takahiro, era el novio de Hiroki-

-¿ehh?, ¿Hiroki?...¿no te estaras refiriendo a Kamijou-sensei?...¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡¿en serio es gay?- Misaki estaba a unos segundos de un colapso total, no se lo había creído el otro día cuando Usagi-San se lo había confesado para sacar al muchacho del trauma que sufría de pensar que la intervención de su Sensei en el problema de la serie fuera su culpa, pero eso era demasido, ¿Un novio? ¿Es que acaso estaba rodeado de puros homosexuales?

-si...- Usami ya se había sentado en el sillón junto a Suzuki-San

-En definitiva, este no es el ambiente para un normal y sano joven de 18 años- murmuró un abatido Misaki quien estaba tirado cuan largo (mas bien corto) era en el suelo de la cocina.

* * *

Nowaki se había quedado con el auricular en la oreja in saber que hace, pensar o decir,solamente dos pensamientos cruzaban su mente ¿una serie bl?, ¿Qué demonios¡.

Sabía perfectamente que era ese tipo se serie, pero su cerebro todavía no procesaba todo lo que le había dicho Usami. Decidió que ya lo hablaría con Hiro-San cuando despertara, y que lo mejor sería prepararle un buen desayuno, después de todo esa llamada no cambiaba sus planes en lo absoluto…¿o si?

Hiroki se estiró como un gato sobre la cama, las reconciliaciones con Nowaki siempre eran iguales, no es que pelearan mucho, pero eran muy dados a los "malentendidos", que siempre terminaban con escenas apasionadas de ambos donde los gemidos y pequeñas exclamaciones de placer eran la conversación base. Se volteó lentamente esperando ver la cabeza del morocho a su lado, pero no se sorprendió demasiado al darse cuenta que no era así, después de todo era un ocupado pediatra y lo más probable es que ya se hubiera ido al trabajo. Trató de incorporarse pero un agudo dolor a la altura de la cadera lo obligó a recostarse.

-Estupido Nowaki- murmuró algo sonrojado- un día de estos me va a partir a la mitad…-

-Yo jamás haría tal cosa Hiro-San- una sonrisa traviesa se extendía por el rostro del pelinegro el cual miraba a su koibito apoyado desde el marco de la puerta- Además ayer parecías disfrutarlo mucho, creo recordar que incluso me decías "No pares Nowaki"-

El rostro del profesor pasó de un ligero rubor rosado al más puro color granate en cuestión de segundos- ¡Idiota!, has de haber oído mal, yo jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso… - exclamó lanzándole una almohada a la cara y cubriéndose el rostro rápidamente. Nowaki se subió a la cama y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del bulto en el que se había convertido el castaño

-Eres tan lindo Hiro-San-

Debían inventar un nuevo tono de rojo, pensaba Hiroki mientras sentía la respiración del otro junto a su oído "_Tono Nowaki" es un buen nombre, solo visto en profesores tarados que actúan como colegialas enamoradas ante Kusama Nowaki_…

Esa habitación ya iba a ser testigo de otro de sus apasionantes encuentros cuando el joven pediatra recordó algo.

-Mmm, ¿Hiro-San?- murmuró mientras mordisqueaba ligeramente la oreja de este. En realidad no quería decir nada, pero la molesta voz de Usami seguía resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Nnñ?…ah, idiota, deja de hacerme eso! No me dejas hablar-

-Lo siento Hiro-San mejor olvídelo y regresemos a lo que estábamos haciendo-

A pesar de que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, el profesor decidió que "eso" podía esperar un momento, después de todo, Nowaki no solía interrumpir momentos así sin una buena razón. Se separó, no sin esfuerzo, para que entendiera que tenía toda su atención.

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que hace rato llamó Usami-san…-

-¿Akihiko?, y ¿qué quería?- Una gotita comenzó a resbalar por su frente, pero no tenía de que preocuparse, el escritor ese no podía ser así de desgraciado…

-La verdad no estoy seguro, ya que creyó que era Hiro-San quien hablaba y comenzó a decir algo sobre una serie BL y que la firma del contrato era la próxima semana o algo así…-

_Bansai_, el idiota de Akihiko se había superado asi mismo, era oficial, al fin había ganado el puesto de "Bastardo #1" debía llevarle un regalo la próxima vez que lo viera, un libro morado incrustado en la cabeza, para que combinara con sus ojos…

-¿Entonces Hiro-San?

-¿Eh?, ¿entonces qué?

-¿Es cierto?-

-Etto…jeje- el profesor estaba volviendo a sufrir uno de sus ataques de nervios, la situación se le iba de las manos a pasos agigantados -_Que hago que hago-_

-Hiro-San…-

-waaaaaaaa ok ok, si, lo admito, pero no fue mi culpa! Bakahiko me tenía bajo presión, y ahí estaba Takahashi y no había actores y waaaaaaaaaa!- definitivamente necesitaba aprender a controlarse y atrabajar bajo presión, perdía los estribos demasiado pronto. Cerró los ojos ya que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para ver a su pareja.

-...- Ya estaba, Nowaki lo consideraba un enfermo pervertido, que verguenza, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar todo atras, mudarse, cambiar de nombre y apariencia, tal vez irse a Austria...siempre le había gustado ese país...o realizar seppuku * pero necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudará, obligaría al bastardo de Akihiko a hacerlo, después de todo esa situación era su culpa y...

-¡Hiro-San eso es increíble!, no puedo creer que en serio vayamos a hacer algo asi, es genial!- Hiroki parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, había esperado muchas reacciones, pero esa no se le había planteado ni en su peor escenario, como era posible que ese tonto estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja como niño con juguete nuevo! Si le acababa de decir que iban a participar de una serie BL por amor de dios!, ¿Dónde quedaba el…¿autocontrol?

-Muchas gracias Hiro-san este es el mejor día de mi vida- que rayos estaba mal con Nowaki, sin embargo su alegría era contagiosa y Hiroki nunca había sido bueno en resistírsele, esa era la razón por la que todavía seguían ahí ,después de tanto tiempo y Hiroki todavía se sorprendía de que pudiera amarlo tanto.

-No te emociones por algo así, tonto…- Nowaki cerró sus labios con un profundo beso mientras seguía con sus manos el contorno del castaño. Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de boca del joven profesor mientras las caricias de su amante se deslizaban camino abajo por su cuerpo estremeciéndolo todo.

-Hiro-San, te amo Hiro-San-

Hiroki no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir respirando inhala exhala inha… que se proponía Nowaki?, dejarlo sin aire?, ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo. Casi no pudo contener un pequeño grito cuando los besos de Nowaki llegaron a su parte más sensible. El pelinegro sonrió levemente y se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle al oído, Sabe Hiro-San? Deberíamos practicar esas posiciones de ayer, después de todo tal vez nos pidan que hagamos algo asi, no cree?

-No digas estupi…- Nowaki volvió a callarlo con un beso aun mas profundo que el anterior.

Siguieron en lo mismo todo el día, ocasionando que el vecino se arrepintiera de haberse quedado en casa, y los 39 grados de temperatura que traía el pobre hombre no ayudaban demasiado. Tuvo que tomar varias duchas frías y de hecho nos confeso que tenia miedo de que sus gustos estuvieran cambiando.(ya veremos ya veremos xDD vecino suertudote)

En la casa de cierto escritor malhumorado una escena parecida tenía lugar, o por lo menos esa era la intención del susodicho, pero un joven universitario todavía indignado por el descaro del mayor, lo mantenía a raya, o por lo menos lo intentaba, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba cooperando mucho, parecía que nada mas bastaba con que Usami lo rozara para que todo su ser respondiera al tacto.

Su salvación llegó cuando el escritor se detuvo, asaltado por una de sus ideas brillantes.

-Tengo que escribir esto…- dijo de improviso y se apresuró a su estudio. Misaki parpadeo perplejo mientras el dolor comenzaba a atenazarlo

-Estúpido Usagi, por lo menos termina lo que empezaste…no por que yo quiera obvio es…- terminó avergonzado mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño, pero un amante de los osos lo intercepto en el camino

-Adondé crees que vas?,-

-Dejame Usagi-San!, como hombre tengo mis necesidades, tu vete a hacer lo que estuvieras a punto de hacer- lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos del universitario

-Pero tu vienes conmigo, después de todo necesito mi dosis de "Misaki"-

-eh? Que demonios estas diciendo, no hay manera en que yo acceda a algo asi, suéltame usagi-san!-

-no- le murmuró al oído mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación- ya ríndete Misaki, date cuenta que jamás te dejare escapar- termino besándolo suavemente, rozando labio con labio con tanta ternura que el universitario dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

-Ves?, solo admite que me amas…-

"Jamás podría hacer algo como eso" pensó Takahashi Misaki mientras era arrastrado hasta la cama del escritor "Oka-San, Otou-San que están en el cielo lo siento…Onii-chan…taskete" Esos eran los pensamientos del universitario antes de que Usami se apoderara de todo su ser.

* * *

Jaja, ¿Les gusto?

cuando termine el fic me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: ¡siempre pongo a Usami como un bastardo y hace parecer que lo odio! ¡y eso no es asi! ¡es al contrario!, ¡yo lo A-M-O! coff coff, la segunda es que el bendito vecino es un suertudo, como dice **NaYaTo-Chan **ya quisiera yo el departamento xDDDD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no crean que acaban de desperdiciar valiosos minutos de sus vidas.

Si les gusto por favor haganmelo saber, sufro de adicción a los reviews, asi que por favor, siganme dando mi droga ;D. También diganme si no les gustó, hablo en serio, no me voy a enojar, pero por favor **DEJENME UN REVIEW!**

**Besos**

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
